


the voice in your ear

by letlive



Category: Eleven Little Roosters (Web Series), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Dirty Talk, Eleven Little Roosters AU, Exhibitionism, I'm Sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letlive/pseuds/letlive
Summary: There's a Rooster Corps meeting, and Gavin makes the mistake of leaving his earpiece in.





	

**Rooster Corps HQ**  
**Washington, D.C.**

When there was an "emergency” meeting called for the Rooster Corps, Gavin the 3rd thought it was going to be something much more interesting than over and hour of legal talk, most of which he didn’t understand and didn’t care to.

Gavin was zoning out when the noise suddenly coming from his earpiece made him come back to reality. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed over the Big Cock’s voice, but no one was looking his way. Briefly, he wondered if the noise was the beginning of a problem and if he was going to need a new one, since his operator, Mikey, shouldn’t be feeding him intel at this time. Then, he heard Mikey’s voice over the earpiece, too low for anyone else to hear, a stark difference from the way Mikey usually spoke, as the operator was normally excessively loud and brash.

It took a moment to register what Mikey was saying, but as soon as Gavin processed it, he felt himself start to turn red.

“Gavin,” Mikey said, his voice low and lilting, and Gavin knew that voice meant trouble. “We’re going to play a game. I’m going to keep talking in your ear, and you’re going to pretend nothing’s happening, and you’re not going to let the others notice. I know you’re going to love this game since you’re a shameless slut.”

The last word made Gavin immediately sit up straight. Burnardo cast him and odd glance from next to him, but Gavin didn’t notice. He was staring at the ground, determined to not make eye contact with anyone.

“You’re such a whore, I bet you’re loving getting turned on in front of everybody like this,” Mikey whispered, and he was right. Gavin was getting hard, and he was starting to squirm in his seat already. “Yeah, the thought of everyone watching you get off is turning you on, isn't’ it? You want me to fuck you in front of the rest of the Rooster Corps?”

Gavin was clenching his fists, vulgar images coming to mind. He couldn’t stop himself from imagining the situation, and his cock strained against the zipper of his pants. Still, Mikey continued.

“They already know what a slut you are, watching me fuck you would only let them know that you’re my slut. That you love having my cock in your ass and getting fucked hard.”

Gavin was biting his lip, hard. He desperately wanted this meeting to end so he could hurry to a bathroom to get himself off. With that thought, it was almost as if Mikey read his mind, “You’re thinking about me fucking you, aren’t you? You’re getting hard from it. How difficult is it going to be to hide your hard on from everyone when you leave the table? Everyone is going to see your hard cock through your pants, and you won’t be able to hide it. They’ll all know what you’re going to do as soon as you’re alone.”

A bit of pre-cum leaked from the tip of Gavin’s dick, forming a small wet spot in his black slacks. He let out a quiet but desperate moan before he could stop himself, and then immediately regretted it. This was humiliating enough, and he didn’t want to draw any attention to himself. Thankfully, no looked his way, and the Big Cock was still going on about whatever he was talking about.

“When you’re done here, you’re going to find somewhere to touch yourself,” Mikey said ordered him. “You’re going to get off to me letting you know how much of a dirty whore you are. How much I love fucking you, deep and hard. I can’t wait until you’re back here, so I can bend you over, get my dick inside you again. You take it so good, moaning and whimpering like a good little whore. And you’re so needy for it; you practically beg me to fuck you, you love it so m-”

Everyone was suddenly getting up and walking out of the room, the meeting apparently over. Gavin hesitated for a moment, as his cock was still hard in his pants, and the spot of pre-cum had grown. Once most of the other Roosters left, Gavin got up and left the room quickly. Mikey was thankfully silent in his ear, though Gavin knew that wouldn’t last long.

Gavin practically ran down the mercifully empty hallways until he found a bathroom. He rushed in and locked the door behind him, taking a peek under the stall doors before locking himself in the largest one, leaning heavily against the tiled wall.

“Mikey,” he whined, high and desperate.

“What is it, Gavin?” he replied. Gavin could hear the smirk in his voice. “Are you alone now?” Gavin moaned affirmatively. “Good, now take your cock out.” Gavin did as he said, pulling his pants down to mid-thigh and taking his cock out of his underwear. The tip was bright red and leaking pre-cum. Gavin was eager to get his fist around it, but Mikey stopped him. “Don’t touch yourself yet”

Gavin cried out a little but resisted wrapping a hand around himself. Mikey continued, “I want to hear your beg for it. I want to know how desperate you are.” Again, Gavin let out a small cry.

“I need it, Mikey,” he groaned. “Please, I need it so bad.”

“Say you’re a dirty slut,” Mikey demanded.

“I’m a dirty slut,” Gavin repeated obediently. Mikey hummed with satisfaction.

“And whose slut are you?” he asked.

“I’m your slut, Mikey, please,” Gavin whined. “I’m your slut and I want you to fuck me so bad.” Tears were forming at the edges of Gavin’s eyes, as he said the words. This was a routine they had done many times before. Gavin loved being humiliated like this.

“Good,” Mikey said. “Now, touch yourself slowly.” Gavin was willing to take anything he could get, and wrapped his hand around himself, pumping slowly, as Mikey ordered. He whimpered at the contact. He was already so close to coming.

“Speed up, and let me hear you,” Mikey said. Gavin did as he was told and let out a moan as he picked up speed. He could feel himself get impossibly closer without coming.

“Mikey,” he moaned, a tad too loud, considering he was technically in public. He rubbed over the tip of his cock and groaned.

“That’s it,” Mikey said approvingly. “Just wait until you’re back here, and I can fuck you like you want me to.” Gavin bit his lip to stop himself from letting out a loud moan as he pumped his cock faster. “Keeping you on edge until you can’t take it, until you’re begging me, and then letting you come all over yourself.” Gavin couldn’t stop himself from moaning loudly this time, Mikey’s words finally pushing him over the edge. He came all over his hand, and then he was left breathing heavily, tipping his head to the wall behind him.

“Fuck you,” he panted out and then heard laughter from his earpiece.

“Love you, Gav,” Mikey said affectionately. Gavin grinned.

“Love you, Mikey.” He couldn’t wait to get back to England. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry, i'm dead inside, and i have regrets. i haven't written fic since 2013 and i barely edited this. i'm on tumblr @nyrivs


End file.
